


Papeles (Especial de Navidad)

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Mordred está desanimada días previos a la Navidad.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 15





	Papeles (Especial de Navidad)

Gilgamesh encontró a su hija de cinco años, en los columpios del jardín. La niña rubia no se balanceaba ni derrochaba su característica energía y vivacidad, en cambio, sujetaba las cadenas con toda la fuerza que poseía en sus pequeñas manos y miraba al suelo con una evidente mezcla de tristeza y molestia inundando sus ojos verdes.

—Tú madre me dijo que estás triste ¿qué ocurre? —Le preguntó tomando asiento en el otro columpio— Si alguien te hizo algo lo pagará caro, dime quién fue y qué te hizo y haré que lo expulsen de la escuela mañana mismo —Resolvió el padre ante el silencio de la niña, pero ella negó con la cabeza y luego miró al rubio con cansancio.

—Mamá es sincera cuando dice que no respetas los límites —dijo y desvió la vista hacia las flores rojas del jardín.

—Dime qué te pasa —insistió Gilgamesh con un poco más de dureza.

Mordred conocía el peculiar temperamento y la poca paciencia de su padre, a diferencia de su madre, de quien había podido evadir sus preguntas y cambiar el tema para escabullirse sin dar explicaciones, sabía que el rubio sentado en el columpio de al lado no tenía puntos débiles, o al menos ninguno descubierto por ella. No como su madre, quien parecía ser la única persona en el mundo que podía manejarlo con cierta facilidad.

—Ya nos dieron los papeles para la obra de navidad —contestó la joven rubia, antes de que la impaciencia de su padre se hiciese presente y ella terminara siendo regañada como la última vez que había querido guardarse sus sentimientos para sí misma.

—¿Qué te tocó a ti? —preguntó el hombre, quien permanecía extrañamente tranquilo; aunque quizá la fuerte reprimenda que su esposa le había dado la última vez, era la causante de que el rubio se mostrara esta vez más paciente y empático con su hija.

—El reno —respondió secamente.

—Ohh ya entiendo, te asusta no hacerlo bien y estás nerviosa —dijo el hombre seguro de sus palabras y en su mente, empezó a escribir un discurso para motivar a su retoño e infundirle confianza y seguridad.

—¡No! —exclamó la niña y Gilgamesh la miró con desconcierto— ¡Yo no quiero ser el reno, quiero ser Santa! —confesó impulsivamente, mirando directamente a los ojos carmesí de su padre, quién se mostró sorprendido un momento y confundido al siguiente.

—Pero el reno es la estrella de la obra ¿por qué querrías un papel secundario? —preguntó sin entender el deseo de la niña.

Mordred abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desvió la vista, sus manos soltaron las cadenas del columpio y se juntaron en su pecho, sobre el bolsillo de su peto de mezclilla azul, justo encima de su corazón. La rubia guardó silencio unos instantes, decidiendo si compartir o no, su pequeño secreto con su padre y al final, optó por sincerarse con él.

—Porque, cuando mamá era niña siempre fue elegida para ser Santa, la abuela me lo contó el año pasado y me enseñó sus fotos —La niña de ojos verdes metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña fotografía instantánea y se la tendió al adulto—, ¿ves? Yo quiero ser como ella —confesó.

Gilgamesh tomó la foto, en ella había una pequeña Arturia vestida de Santa; el hombre calculó que su esposa tendría una edad cercana a la de Mordred en la imagen y se maravilló por lo parecidas que eran. El rubio se perdió unos momentos contemplando con una sonrisa, un capítulo de la niñez de la mujer que amaba y cuando se percató de la insistente mirada de su hija, dejó de ver la instantánea y se dirigió a la pequeña.

—No puedes ser como ella, sé que quieres mucho a tu madre y que la admiras, pero tienes que brillar con tu propia luz —Le dijo y como muy pocas veces, Mordred le puso toda su atención a su padre, quien continuó con su discurso—. El brillo de tu madre es deslumbrante, por eso me enamoré de ella, pero tú tienes una ventaja —habló con seguridad.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la rubia con los ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza.

El adulto sonrió y mostró la sonrisa más arrogante de su repertorio, se puso de pie y se señaló a sí mismo.

—Tienes un padre aún más deslumbrante, así que tienes todo el potencial para superarla corriendo por tus venas —dijo con orgullo, a lo que la niña se mostró decepcionada, a decir verdad, Mordred había esperado algo mejor, pero después de todo, se trataba de su padre, así que suspiró con algo de resignación, decidida a terminar la charla; más el rubio se movió hasta quedar frente a ella y se agachó a su altura—. Además cada año hacen la misma obra, esta vez serás el reno, pero la próxima vez quizá te toque ser Santa, no deseches tu deseo aún —comentó con una sonrisa más relajada y la niña le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias papá —Le dijo alegre y luego hizo un ademán de tomar la fotografía de su madre, pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

—Yo me quedo con esto, se lo devolveré a tu abuela en la cena de navidad para que no te metas en problemas —anunció, guardándola en su chaqueta y después se puso de pie.

—¿Vas a quedártela para ti, no? —cuestionó la niña con una mirada acusadora, adivinando las intenciones del adulto, quien se sonrojó ligeramente al sentirse descubierto y tosió para recuperar su porte serio y elegante.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, ya vamos a cenar —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse de vuelta al interior de la casa, en donde Arturia los esperaba a ambos.


End file.
